Contingency II: Anathema
Collab between SCP-Deadlock and Revaeropium. ---- DISCLAIMER(s) *Please read the first part before reading this one as much of the plot is not understandable without reading what came before. *Parts of this are inspired by Season 2 of Imperialis' first Alternate Future of the World. Likewise, it will not be completely finished because neither one of us can think of a good ending without some epic fight scene. * This is a fantasy (sort-of) pasta. It has many things which would not happen in real Minecraft, but this is NOT in any way realistic or real. *Please note that any pastas or users featured in this wiki may not be at all similar to their real counterparts. Most of these were randomised or chosen for a reason not related to their characteristics. Chapter I/VII: Shattered "An idea is like a virus. Resilient. Highly contagious. And even the smallest seed of an idea can grow. It can grow to define or destroy you." -Dom Cobb (Leonardo DiCaprio), Inception (2010) Republic of Penumbra He can't be trusted anymore. Not ever. Not after what he did. Federation of Ultramarium Makoto, you know very well that nobody can be trusted right now. Republic of Penumbra No shit, Fico. But the safety of the perfect world we've created is at risk here! Republic of Penumbra Furthermore, how can you be sure? Nobody can truly tell the future. Federation of Ultramarium He's our puppet. He doesn't have his own mind. Like the old Herobrine would've said, he has a hive mind. Republic of Penumbra I say we terminate him. What use do we have for him anyway? Federation of Ultramarium Makoto, relax. He's gone. We have him under our watch. he can't do anything except what he was meant to do. Republic of Penumbra ... Republic of Penumbra Fine. But it's your fault if this goes wrong. Republic of Penumbra Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. Federation of Ultramarium Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. The Khanate of Zinhua is established in the north-eastern territory of the G.R.C. The Autocracy of Proxima is established in the northern territory of Chinchouzia. The Kingdom of Biorniux is established in southern Chinchouzia. The Altepetl Federation of Mizarium is established in former Anahuacia. The Collective Republic of Amanogawa is established in former Uesugi. 5th of February, 795. The Obstruct Cube Council has declared an end to the recolonisation scheme. Only former Antaros and the remainder of Celestiux are left uncolonised. 7th of February, 795. An anti-Obstruct Cubist group appears in uncolonised Celestiux. It gains popularity extremely quickly as most of southern Celestiux enters anti-Obstruct Cubist control. Republic of Celestiux I saw what you did. You can't restrain me. Where is your honour? Federation of Ultramarium Your mistake. 9th of February, 795. The Obstruct Cube Council declares a state of war between it and the New Republic of Celestiux. However, they are unable to make any significant progress as Celestiux occupies most of the uncolonised land. Federation of Ultramarium FarMan, will you not aid us? Mors' I'm not who you think I am, Fico. Mortesian Imperium I'm better. Stronger. More humane. And I won't tolerate your regime any longer. 11th of February, 795. The New Mortesian Tsardom leaves the Obstruct Cube Order and switches sides to the N.R. of Celestiux. Federation of Ultramarium Ah, I see. A shame really. We could have done so much more, if we stayed together. 13th of February, 795. The Obstruct Cube Council calls for peace with the anti-Obstruct Cubists (aka Elevatianists). The N.R. of Celestiux annexes all uncolonised land in Celestiux. Republic of Celestiux I thank you, LAR2. We will restore this world to its proper order. Mortesian Imperium We will, Blue Steve. We will. Republic You know, I'm not sure that Fico is to really be trusted anymore. of Niflheim Me neither. I'm not even sure that I trust Obstruct Cubism anymore. This world has changed. of Niflheim Look at Mortesius and Celestiux. They're doing extremely well without Obstruct Cubism. of Proxima D-don't you remember what they did to Frown? They'll crush you! I wouldn't risk taking on the rest of the world if I were you. of Niflheim I have a free will, Rogue. I'm not sure what Fico and Makoto have done with you, but I can decide myself. 21st of February, 795. Clementine changes her name to Bella1963. Niflheim adopts Elevatianism. Republic of Penumbra Fico, I told you that this would happen! We're losing our members left and right! Our most powerful ally has deserted us, and some of the lower users are starting to revolt. Federation of Ultramarium ...It was needed. Republic of Penumbra Fico. I just want to know. Are you hiding something from me? Federation of Ultramarium What? No! Why would I? Federation of Sancterrium Let me go! The pain...it's unbearable! Please stop! Republic of Penumbra Fico, you ok? Federation of Ultramarium ... Federation of Ultramarium Yes, I'm fine. Please, just keep working. I need some time alone. Republic of Penumbra Alright then. If there's something wrong, just tell me, ok? ---- Federation of Ultramarium He can no longer turn a blind eye to us. Keeping the order will be impossible, but we can't lose. Federation of Ultramarium We can't. Chapter II/VIII: Expanse “Time is an illusion.” -Albert Einstein Federation of Ultramarium This is the end. Of everything that I've worked for. ---- Federation of Ultramarium This isn't a perfect world. It's a nightmare. ---- of Acrux Can I begin now? It won't take long. Federation of Ultramarium No. You really shouldn't have asked. You'll go when I give the signal. of Acrux Alright. Roger that. ---- Federation of Mizarium I've been waiting for this for a very, very long time. 11th of March, 795. The nation of Mizarium changes its name to the Elevatian Mizarine Empire and adopts Elevatianism. Broc Theil changes his name to Chicken10. Mizarine Empire You're too late. He betrayed us. He will pay. ---- Federation of Ultramarium Makoto, you don't understand! Infinite timelines, infinite more being created by the second! It goes on forever! ---- Mizarine Empire I think you've finally lost your mind. Deadlock will not have mercy on you. Not anymore. ---- Mizarine Empire It's already started. Nobody can escape it. ---- Mizarine Empire Time is not a problem when dealing with me. You should know that. ---- Republic of Penumbra We will not fall. Long live the Obstruct Cube Order. ---- Republic of Celestiux He poses a massive threat to us. One which can never be ignored. Mortesian Imperium Yes, but he has the ability to topple the Order. Isn't that what we want? Meritocracy of Niflheim We've already won. ---- Federation of Ultramarium Oh, Makoto. Don't you see it? Federation of Ultramarium Our 'perfect world' is dead. Chapter III/IX: Paracosm "For the wise man looks into space and he knows there is no limited dimensions." -Lao Tzu DIMENSION: A-000-00-000000-1A TIME-SEGMENT: 2018 EVENT-SEGMENT: 00-A000-A0 Republic of Novarim Come home, my son. Please. Republic of Novarim I miss you. ---- Republic of Penumbra We don't have much time left. He approaches faster than I thought. This world will collapse sooner or later. Federation of Ultramarium There nothing to worry about. By the time he gets here, we'll be long gone. Republic of Penumbra You can't keep running from your mistakes, Fico. They'll eventually catch up with you. Federation of Ultramarium I've been running for a very long time. ---- of Acrux Commencing Operation Minesweeper. 1st of April, 795. "Operation Minesweeper". The members of the Obstruct Cube Inner Circle, of Acrux, Titania, Morsthenia, the Despotate of Kyreton, the Union of Neo-Franiux, the Neo-Trollpasta Republic and the recolonised Obstruct Cubist nations declare war on every other nation except for Ultramarium, who stays neutral. Federation of Ultramarium Let the games commence, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Republic of Penumbra What the hell?! You- Federation of Ultramarium Only the devoted will survive the purge. You are not. Prepare to die. Republic of Penumbra No, w-wait! Please let me go! I don't want to die...! Federation of Ultramarium Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivat. ---- Meritocracy of Niflheim Fico doesn't plan on staying here. He draws nearer by the second. He won't be pleased. Mizarine Empire That is a problem. You must warn him. Meritocracy of Niflheim I know how high the stakes are. I only hope he can forgive us. Bella1963 left the game. Republic of Celestiux Let's go too. Mortesian Tsardom Agreed. LAR2 left the game. Blue Steve left the game. ---- 30th of April, 795. The Obstruct Cube Inner Circle have occupied all defending nations except for Marenos, whose capital they surround, Penumbra and Mizarium, of which the latter two have not been touched. of Marenos This is the end for me. At least I died for something. An Enderman tried to swim in lava. 1st of May, 795. The Union of Marenos surrenders. Republic of Penumbra I still can't believe it. Republic of Penumbra He shared everything with me. Republic of Penumbra And then backstabbed me? I don't believe it. Republic of Penumbra And then...there's you. Republic of Penumbra You still haven't told me everything. Republic of Penumbra No offence, but I think you're mad. Mizarine Empire Are you not tired of this perpetual stalemate? Do you want peace? Republic of Penumbra Of course I do! Mizarine Empire Come with me, and I will show you the truth. Behind everything. Republic of Penumbra ... Republic of Penumbra You know what? I'll come with you. I don't care if this is a trap. In the end, it won't even matter. I'm already dead anyway. Mizarine Empire The power I control cannot be described using mere words. Chicken10 left the game. Batwing4 left the game. Federation of Sancterrium I've seen enough. Now for the real test. Yoshfico123 left the game. of Neo-Franiux H-he's gone! Just like that! Republic What now? of Acrux ...I-I don't know. I don't know anymore. ---- Ink Republic of Antaros He's never going to come back. You know that. Republic of Novarim Yes, of course I know that. That's why I'm going after him. Ink Republic of Antaros Are you really sure you want to do that? After everything that he's done to you? To me? To us? To everyone? To the entirety of Minecraft itself? Ink Republic of Antaros All the torment, suffering and pain he's put me through... Republic of Novarim Please can you wait? It'll turn out fine. He'll come back to his senses. Ink Republic of Antaros I'm 20 times older than this world itself. Don't talk to me about waiting. Republic of Novarim Th-this has to be done. It just must. Ink Republic of Antaros Just know that you're making a mistake. One that will cost the whole of Minecraft. Republic of Novarim I just wanted you to be happy. Everyone to be happy. Minecraft to be happy. Republic of Novarim But now that dream is lost. Lost to the far reaches of time and space. Chapter IV/X: Overclock "It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane." -Philip K. Dick, VALIS DIMENSION: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: 001 EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN PLAYERS: -'' Yoshfico123 joined the game. Federation of Ultramarium This place should be safe. He won't find me here, in this barren dimension. He won't find '''us. The Dead Writer joined the game. Kaiserreich I will always be in your debt. Without you, I would have died. You have elevated me and the Sockpuppet Race to new heights. The Nipple Monster joined the game. Imperial Republic God, where is he? Our probability of success is much lower if he deserts us. Horde He hates you. This is the last place he would want to be. Enderbrine joined the game. of Sancterrium My eastern territories in the hands of filth. Disgusting. Federation of Ultramarium Well, I'm glad to see you too. of Sancterrium You took everything I had. I can't forgive you. Federation of Ultramarium I saved you from the death of your miserable world, and this is how you thank me?! If only you knew how small you are in the grand scheme of things... of Sancterrium I've had enough of your gibberish. Federation of Ultramarium You're already dead. Enderbrine is kicked by Yoshfico123. ---- '''''DIMENSION: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: 500 EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN Empire of Sancterrium The reality around us begins to shatter into fragments. Empire of Sancterrium I don't plan on staying like this. I must adjust myself. The United Empire of Sancterrium reforms itself into the Order of Sancterrium. Herobrine renames to Enderbrine. of Sancterrium Finally. A segment not too dissimilar to my own. Hopefully, I can save it. of Lysandros Execute it. SCP-Deadlock joined the game. Chicken10 joined the game. Bella1963 joined the game. MasterFrown0704 joined the game. ShadowShard joined the game. Republic of Novarim Thank you for informing me of our target's whereabouts, Bella. However, I regret to inform you that he has escaped. We've spent all that time for nothing. Meritocracy of Niflheim We'll find Fico eventually. Meritocracy of Niflheim I'll tell Prism that we've arrived unharmed. LAR2 and Blue Steve should be here soon. I took a different route to theirs. Ink Republic of Antaros This mission is doomed to fail. Republic of Penumbra You've opened my eyes. I can see the light. I can see everything now. I can never thank you enough. ---- Republic of Novarim Enderbrine, we must talk. Republic of Novarim I'm sorry to say that you can't stay here. of Sancterrium Wait, what? Republic of Novarim I monitor the timelines, the dimensions and the segments. You aren't fooling me. Republic of Novarim G̵o̷.̷ ̴N̸o̷w̴.̵ of Sancterrium Reality itself is beginning to crumble into nothingness. Republic of Novarim What the actual hell are you saying? of Sancterrium My segment, my home, is dead. He killed it. He killed everything I hold dear. Republic of Novarim Wh-who? Who was the person that killed your segment? of Sancterrium Yoshfico123. ---- Federation of Greater Ultramarium Everything comes to an end at one point or another. That's how it works. That's how it has always worked. States of Espectros You've single-handedly brought upon the death of countless timelines. You do realise that right? Federation of Greater Ultramarium Maybe it's not necessarily a bad thing. No more infinite duplicates. I can finally be alone. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Alone. Federation of Greater Ultramarium What have I done? ---- DIMENSION: UNKNOWN TIME-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN PLAYERS: -'' Yoshfico123 joined the game. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Another barren wasteland, filled with the empty fragments of a lost world. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Soon it and the infinite duplicates of it floating around the plane of reality will forever be gone. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Infinite lives will be lost. Federation of Greater Ultramarium And it's all my fault. ---- ''DIMENSION: M-500-32-500000-5M TIME-SEGMENT: 643 EVENT-SEGMENT: 50-M500-M5 Republic of Novarim I've seen so much. Chapter V/XI: End Time "Happiness can exist only in acceptance." -George Orwell DIMENSION: M-500-32-500000-5M TIME-SEGMENT: 650 EVENT-SEGMENT: 50-M500-M5 {Terran Union of MCCW} Federation Someone is coming. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia Who could it be? {Terran Union of MCCW} Federation I have no clue. Prepare yourself for the worst. SCP-Deadlock joined the game. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia …You again. {Terran Union of MCCW} Federation Do you know this player? {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia I believe that I’ve seen this single player several times before. Every single time, I requested that he would make sure we never crossed paths again. Republic of Novarim I think you know who I’m looking for. He threatens the future. All futures too. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia Do. Not. Interfere. I will repeat this. Do. Not. Interfere. Do you understand me? Republic of Novarim Please listen! I’m trying to save innocent lives from dying! I’m trying to stop infinite deaths from happening. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia I could say that I’m trying to do the same thing. Republic of Novarim Prism, I’m only passing through. Just allow me to search for any trace of him. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia Just don’t talk to the Megalaroki, capiche? Republic of Novarim Deal. {Terran Union of MCCW} Federation But…how did you get past the lock we installed? Republic of Novarim I didn’t come here via artificial means. I moved through time itself. I can bend time to my will, albeit to a certain extent. {Terran Union of MCCW} Federation Alright. Don’t tell me then. ---- {Stellar Union of MCCW} M-500-32-5000005M How very interesting. {Stellar Union of MCCW} M-500-32-5000005M I don’t think I should contact him, though. He is from a world far from the reaches of us. ---- {Megalarokist Internationale} State of Argentum Who is that? {Megalarokist Internationale} Megalarokist Order of Intisar To tell you the truth; I don’t know, Zero. {Megalarokist Internationale} Megalarokist Order of Intisar What I do know is that he is no real threat to us. Focus on what we really need to do. {Megalarokist Internationale} State of Argentum Roger that. ---- Republic of Novarim You were right, Prism. There isn’t anything here for me. All this time has been wasted. I’ll be on my way now. {Terran Union of MCCW} of Borealia Finally, you’ve come to your senses. Please don’t come back. It’s for your own good. Republic of Novarim He’s gone. ---- of Acrux This timeline won't last any longer. Fico, our leader, abandoned us. Republic Perhaps this is for the best. of Acrux You think so? Republic Of course. Eternal peace at last. 'DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z' 'EVENT-SEGMENT: 99-Z999-Z9' 'TIME-SEGMENT: 795' '''-TERMINATED-'' ---- Federation of Greater Ultramarium Yes, yes, yes! Federation of Greater Ultramarium I've figured it out! States of Espectros Alright. Let's hear it then. This whole mess is all down to you anyway. Federation of Greater Ultramarium I have calculated that there are only a certain number of segments left. Most of these are duplicates. I can collapse them all into one! States of Espectros Collapse every remaining segment into one? I think you've left all your sanity behind, Fico. Federation of Greater Ultramarium It's the only way to save everything. States of Espectros You know that he'll find you. Your endless game of running will finally end. Federation of Greater Ultramarium He doesn't scare me. ---- Republic of Novarim ...Hold on. Republic of Novarim The world's borders are fluctuating. Someone is coming. TheMysteriousHood has joined the game. Ascension State of Rautania This is the final stand. I just know it. of Sancterrium Who the hell is that, Deadlock? I just lost a massive chunk of my northwest coast to some nobody! Republic of Novarim Be quiet while I try to contact him, if you may. Republic of Novarim ... Republic of Novarim He won't answer any of my attempts to contact him. It's like his whole occupied territory is under some sort of shield. Ink Republic of Antaros He does bear a very striking resemblance to...our old friend. Maybe they are the same person. Republic of Novarim I highly doubt it. Fico would have killed Enderbrine outright. He could be a duplicate, but Fico's most likely killed all of his. Meritocracy of Niflheim> Speaking of Fico, I have some news for you all. ShadowShard and I have done a small search and we can confirm that Fico is located somewhere in this dimension. [Elevatian Republic of Novarim That narrows it down a lot, doesn't it? Mizarine Empire There's no time for arguing, Deadlock. LAR2 and Blue Steve should be here soon. Blue Steve joined the game. LAR2 joined the game. Republic of Celestiux We have quite the story to tell you all. Mortesian Tsardom It's a long one at that. Kingdom of Frostralis It's been just about a year, but our world has drastically changed. Could somebody please explain what the actual hell is going on? Republic of Franiux I'm just as lost as you are, my friend. Kingdom of Frostralis I hate this feeling. This feeling of powerlessness. I want to be able to do something! But I can't. Idiocracy of Merope I know how you feel. Sancterrium aren't what they say they are, Alexbrine is long gone, Mortesius and Celestiux have grown in size and I can't even describe Northern Illiuterra. of Khaaltai An alliance, maybe, to combat the newcomers? Republic of Franiux They are more powerful than we can dream to be, but an alliance is nice to have. 5th of April, 500. The Minecraftian Defence League is formed between 22 nations. Ascension State of Rautania Funny how history repeats itself, isn't it? Ink Republic of Antaros I couldn't agree more. Chapter VI/XII: Itinerary "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. -Lao Tzu ''DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z'' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: 11-A999-A1'' ''TIME-SEGMENT: 495'' Order of North Sancterria You will pay for this, traitor. Front of Altarai States Chas, what are you going to do? Order of North Sancterria This world is on its last legs. What do you think I'm going to do? Order of North Sancterria I'm going to get out of here as soon as possible. Order of North Sancterria And I want you to come with me. Union of Illiuterra We are already dead. There's no point in trying to defy what has been written in the stars. Front of Altarai States It has begun. Union of Illiuterra May Notch have mercy on us. Front of Altarai States May Notch have mercy on us. Order of North Sancterria NO! THE SCREAMS! THOUSANDS ARE DYING! ''DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z'' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: 11-A999-A1'' ''-TERMINATED-'' ---- ''DIMENSION: UNKNOWN'' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: UNKNOWN'' ''TIME-SEGMENT: 301'' Yoshfico123 joined the game. Killbot joined the game. Federation of Ultramarium Killbot, where the hell are we? This isn't what I asked for? States of Espectros Your little adventures have put stress on the entirety of the multiverse. We can't skip through irrelevant segments. We now have to traverse each one, one by one. Federation of Ultramarium God, this is getting out of hand. How many more segments before we find Deadlock? States of Espectros Approximately 4.6 billion. Federation of Ultramarium Well then, let's get ging. A stitch in time saves nine, doesn't it? Commonwealth of States I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but who are you? You appeared out of nowhere! I want to know. I want to know everything. Federation of Ultramarium ...Well, I suppose it won't hurt. States of Espectros Are you really going to tell him everything? Federation of Ultramarium Yes. ---- Federation of Sancterrium Ok then. This timeline will have to do. Federation of Sancterrium Ye'O'r'S'o'H'b'F'r'I'i'C'n'O'e'123> This is one carbon copy of many. I can always just use another one. ---- Federation of Ultramarium I've done it. But there's more to be done. Federation of Ultramarium Infinite timelines, with infinite possibilities. ---- Federation of Greater Ultramarium I saved you all from dying segments! I saved you all because you were the brightest minds! Can't you help me? I don't want to be known as the one who destroyed the Multiverse. I want to save it. Kingdom of Azarel We don't know, Fico. We're grateful for what you've done, but we're just as stumped as you. Kingdom of Azarel We can only just accept our fates. Federation of Greater Ultramarium I don't believe in fate. Kaiserreich Neither do I. But this is on you. You have to hold yourself accountbale for your actions. Kaiserreich Your travels through space-time have stretched the fabric of time to their limits. Now, we're doomed to die. Commune of Lysandros Fico, he does have a point. Federation of Greater Ultramarium There's only one other option then. The one you rejected. Kaiserreich I know. That's why I did. It's too ambitious. It's going to fail. Federation of Greater Ultramarium TDW, it could work! Kaiserreich We can always dream, my friend. Federation of Greater Ultramarium Urgh, what have I been reduced to? Working with TDW... Federation of Greater Ultramarium Killbot, let's go. We have to go find Deadlock now. ---- Commonwealth of States Wow...that's...incredible... Commonwealth of States Tell me more! Yoshfico123 left the game. Killbot left the game. Commonwealth of States They're gone...and I'm alone. Again. TheMysteriousHood joined the game. Ascension State of Rautania God, I hope I'm not too late. ---- Kaiserreich There's only so many places you can hide, Yoshfico123. Kaiserreich I promise, I will find you. Kaiserreich Eventually. Chapter VII/XIII: Eschaton "Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." -George Bernard Shaw Republic of Novarim We only have one shot at this. Meritocracy of Niflheim Make it count. ---- ''DIMENSION: UNKNOWN'' ''EVENT-SEGMENT: 11-A222-A3'' ''TIME-SEGMENT: 500''' ''SCP-Deadlock joined the game. MasterFrown0704 joined the game. TheMysteriousHood joined the game. Ink Republic of Antaros The Bridge couldn't handle all of us... Republic of Novarim We'll bring Fico to justice. All will be fine. State of Rautania That will be near-impossible, I'm afraid. Republic of Novarim And just who are you? State of Rautania I'm trying to save you all! Look, it's already started. Republic of Novarim And what has started? Nothing has started since our fading conversation. State of Rautania Don't you see? Look at Israphel and the National Front. What's wrong with their existence Republic of Novarim They don't belong here. They're out of their time. State of Rautania Exactly. Now, imagine countless other nations and entities, from every inch of time and space, all forced to exist in one single world. Republic of Novarim It would be utter anarchy. There's no realism behind such a scenario taking place. State of Rautania Well, that's what Fico wants to know. His half-baked idea about saving everything. Republic of Novarim And how am I supposed to believe what you're saying anyway? State of Rautania Just trust me. I care as much about everything as you do. I know how you feel. Republic of Novarim ...You don't know anything about my suffering. State of Rautania 1999. Segment 00-A000-A0. We are one and the same. Republic of Novarim But how...how do you..? Republic of Novarim ... Federation of Sancterrium What the hell happened up north? Federation of Sancterrium ... Federation of Sancterrium I hoped that you'd never come back. I thought you'd learn your lesson since all those years ago. Front of Sancterrium I've always been here. Hiding. Waiting. Now, I've come out to play. Federation of Sancterrium Let's play, then. Let's play. Herobrine was killed by magic. Yoshfico123 joined the game. Federation of Ultramarium There will be no need for any more playing. Republic of Novarim You don't know how long I've been waiting for this. Federation of Ultramarium Hello, my father. Aren't I glad to see you again. Republic of Novarim Fico, surrender. Surrender now, and end this. End your running. End this game of cat and mouse. Federation of Ultramarium You know what will happen if I do. I wouldn't advise it. Republic of Novarim Who really are you, my son? Who are you? Federation of Ultramarium That's the most closely guarded secret in the entire multiverse, I'm afraid. Republic of Franiux Ok, what the hell just happened?! Kingdom of Frostralis They're not from this world. I think I figured it out now. Republic of Mortesius Your inferior minds won't be able to comprehend what has happened. I've been preparing myself for this day for years. Republic of Mortesius It's us against them. Our world against theirs. And I've made sure that we're ready. Dark Steve joined the game. Empire W-where...where am I? Federation of Ultramarium I saved you. I saved you from a dying world. Empire P-Please...I just want to return home. Federation of Ultramarium I'm afraid your 'home' is no more. Empire No. You liar. Take me back this instant. Federation of Ultramarium I was reckless. I travelled the plane of existence without paying attention to the aftermath. It's come back to haunt me. So I saved you. Empire Y-You did it? Federation of Ultramarium I'm sorry. I only wished the best for you. Empire No. Don't talk to me again. Federation of Ultramarium I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to do the right thing. 2nd of April, 501. The Minecraftian League of Cooperation is established between 30 founding nations. of Montuaris You've convinced us. Maybe there truly are infinite timelines. of Montuaris But that doesn't change the fact that their tech is far more superior to ours. In case of a world war, we are done for. Republic of Mortesius I've made some adventures of my own, communicating with past versions and possible future versions of myself. We still stand a chance against them. of Montuaris Null, I'm counting on you. Republic of Mortesius You can count on me. until the very end. Ink Republic of Antaros It's fascinating, really. Republic of Novarim What do you mean, Frown? Ink Republic of Antaros They unite in dire times. Old enemies are now united for a common cause. Ink Republic of Antaros It's beautiful. Federation of Ultramarium What's taking him so long? Killbot joined the game. States of Espectros Sorry for being late. I had to clean up a mess in 10-S829-P0 before it was terminated. States of Espectros I'm sure you understand. Federation of Ultramarium Killbot, I've been thinking... Federation of Ultramarium Why should we be saving other nations? Clearly, they aren't grateful for our service. Federation of Ultramarium Those intelligent enough will find their way to us. States of Espectros Why the change of mind? Federation of Ultramarium It's necessary. This is our last shot. Federation of Ultramarium Let's get to work. States of Espectros Should I also start work on the purification of Celestiux? Federation of Ultramarium Go ahead. 17thof May, 501. An Obstruct Cubist group declares war on the Syndicate of Gacrux. After a week of fighting, the Syndicate of Gacrux capitulates. An Obstruct Cubist government is installed. Cubic State of Castor Thank you. We'll all do great things. ---- Empire of Celestiux My answer is final. No. Stay away from me. ---- Empire of Celestiux Oh, no, no, no...don't go there... ---- Republic of Nova Celestiux Imperium cuborum obstructivorum vivit. Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Collabs Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:ChatPasta Category:Contingency Series Category:VERY long pastas Category:Factionpasta